


Wade in the Shine of the Ever

by gloss



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Hair, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, facesitting, instafic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 00:37:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7292512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloss/pseuds/gloss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe makes it home; Finn and Rey make it worth it.</p><p>(Porn. OT3 schmoopy porn.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wade in the Shine of the Ever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cicak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicak/gifts).



> title from Pixies, "Velouria".

Poe's been gone too long. When he gets back, battered and exhausted, he limps and mumbles through the debrief, files his reports, turns in the precious macguffin that only he could retrieve and heads for bed. BB-8 takes care of himself, because he's the best, and trundles off to maintenance wishing him a good night.

In their bunk, Finn and Rey are practically vibrating with relief and excitement. Even though they can both sense Poe's exhaustion from three klicks away, they *also* feel this deeper, achier need that's half-hopeful, half-resigned to never being resolved, and all *Poe*. 

So they're hugging him and mussing up his hair worse, calling him scruffy old man and shaggy-ass hero and kissing him as they drag him to bed. 

He sort of protests. Stumbling over his own feet, his own embraces not quite connecting, he says something about sleep and he missed them but come on, *sleep*, not everyone's twenty years old and jacked into the Force and raring to go. 

On the other hand, they smell good and they're soft and bouncy and plucking at his stinky gross mission clothes and laying him back on the bed to kiss him and strip him and if he doesn't have to do much, maybe he can put up with this. (He's just that brave and stouthearted.)

Lying on either side of him, hands clasped over his hairy chest, Rey and Finn kiss his neck, his jaw, his chin. The long waving hair of his mission beard catches in their teeth and they tug it, like puppies, and Poe's got his arms around them both and complains about that, too, even though the pain is sweet and sharp and nothing like all the bruises and scars he's carrying. It's new, and loving, and going straight into his dick.

They kiss his mouth, and each other, and he doesn't exactly wake up - he's still loath to move, so heavy and sleepy - but his attention pricks up. Finn's grinding against his thigh and Rey's making those high, quick little noises she makes much, much closer to coming.

"You two are way ahead of me, aren't you?" Poe asks. He doesn't care; he's actually kind of relieved. It's like cutting in line, getting dessert without having to eat sour Yavin spring squash, skipping right to the good stuff. Not that foreplay isn't great stuff! But when you're about two minutes from a vegetative state, it's nice to cut to the chase.

He squirms a little, working his hands down their bodies - grazing Rey's hard nipples, petting the hollow plane of Finn's stomach - and confirms what he already knew. He's hard, she's soaking, and they're laughing again, faces against his chest, mouths open and wet and *vibrating*. "I interrupted you, huh? Terrible manners, I'm the worst."

"No --" Finn says, because he can't be teased, not about important things. "We missed you."

Poe grins, kissing him, working his arm around Rey to bring her in, too. "I'm kidding."

He'd like to ask just how they missed him, what they were getting up to in the guise of missing him, but he has a feeling he's about to find out.

"You're very hairy," Rey tells him, which sounds obvious, but with the way she's twisting some of his chest hair, pulling on it, then kissing the edge of his beard, right on the hollow of his throat, it's not obvious so much as *revelatory*. "It's nice."

Finn gets comfortable, hand on Poe's dick, working him lightly, mouth moving over Poe's shoulder.

"Yeah?" He kisses her hard, hauling her up to kneel over his waist, and runs his hands up and down her thighs. She rocks against his chest and she's *so* wet that Poe has to close his eyes, groan, try to get a hold of himself. "Maybe you can --"

Rey gazes down at him, lip in her teeth, considering, and all the while, she's rising and falling, rubbing against him. "I'm going to watch."

"Watch what?" Finn asks.

"You ride him," she tells him, answer and instruction both.

"Kids --" Poe starts but they're quick and determined and before he can quite track what's happening, Rey's kneeling over his head, her hands planted on his ribcage, and Finn's doing...something. Something very nice! Mouth and hand, and then heav(ier) breathing.

He's bathed in Rey's scent, angling up, tasting her, just the tip of his tongue at first until he remembers he doesn't have to take his time, he can gorge and swallow and suck her right down. The shudders run up through her, out her hands, back into him. It's a good thing, actually, that she's muffling him, because Finn is gripping Poe's dick tightly, moving around, then starting to take it inside. Rey says something, low and rumbly and sweet, and Finn replies but not in words, and Poe just...opens, yells, pushes, tongue against Rey, inside her, arms locked around the deadly weapons that are her thighs, with Finn surrounding him, rocking, bearing down and squeezing, taking him so *deep*, and either Poe's going to die here -- which is fine! It's GREAT! It's the best way to go he could ever think of! -- or he's going to come and come and they're so young and beautiful and *glorious* they won't even notice, so dedicated are they to riding his beard and tongue and pulling on his chest hair and fucking themselves full and sweaty and *yowly* on him.

It's a win-win, is where he's going with this. She's bending forward, ass higher, and he has to work to get the right angle, tongue up inside her clenching heat and so much *wet*, his chin and beard riding her clit, and they're kissing, *fuck*, they must be kissing because Finn's angle is changing, too, tilting, and he's half-rippling back onto Poe, one strong hand braced back on Poe's thigh, and it probably looks amazing, but maybe, probably, definitely, not half so amazing as this feels.

Rey crushes his skull when she starts to come, thighs locked, pussy swollen, and Poe drowns in it, rubs as hard against her and into her as he can, and she keeps coming, until he can't hear anything and hasn't breathed in a bit, and then she's off, slumped against him, and it's like sunrise, because there's *Finn*, bent over him, face screwed up and gorgeous.

"I fucked him open for you," Rey says, kissing Poe, sucking the taste of herself off his mustache. She wields that harness and cock better than most guys he's banged. "What do you think?"

He nods, overcome, and hugs her against him. "Who got you so wet, then?"

She rests her cheek against his chest and reaches over to touch Finn's leg. "He did. You did. Well, thoughts of you, I guess."

"Guys --" Finn says, mouth opening wide, one hand closing in Poe's chest hair and *yanking* as he rides over the edge into coming, "*guys*."

Poe holds his wrist, Rey mouths his thigh, and they're right there, watching him, urging him, and when he shoots, it's right over Poe's heart in long, shining strokes and stripes and little splattered stars.

And then he can sleep, twitching and stinky and matted with sweat and juice, and there's no dream, nothing to worry about, not for a good long time.


End file.
